Sweet Desire
by CCPHyuga
Summary: AU / —Me enloqueces, Hinata... / ¿Qué sucedería si estuvieras enamorada del hijo de tu jefe? ¿Y si te le declarases justo antes de Navidad? ¿Sería bueno o malo? Hinata intentó descubrirlo, y algo importante sucedió en aquella tan dichosa noche de Navidad. / Leve lemon — One-shot. / NaruHina 100%


**Hola!**

**Volví con un nuevo One-shot NaruHina, esta vez navideño. *-***

**La curiosidad es que justo mientras lo escribía, mi mamá estaba escuchando canciones de navidad. Creo que me sirvieron de inspiración. ^^**

**Lemon... (al principio creí que lo estropearía, pero veamos qué tal les parece), no lo lean si no les gusta...**

**Bueno, disfruten de su lectura. ^^**

* * *

**Sweet Desire****.**

(Dulce deseo)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Solía amar la Navidad, bueno, al menos antes de trabajar en esta tan conocida empresa importadora.

En realidad, no tenía nada en contra de la dichosa "Uzumaki's Import". Eran más bien estas fechas las encargadas de hacer de mis días los más agotadores de todos.

Pedidos de perfumes por aquí, tarjetas y papeles de regalos por allá; una tonelada de documentos por firmar y una decena de clientes que atender por hora. Y no era para menos. Estábamos exactamente a una semana de la Noche Buena, y los regalos no se hacían esperar.

Y, como siempre la querida suerte estaba de mi lado, yo – siendo la secretaria personal del jefe – era la encargada de, no sólo llevar un cafecito hasta su oficina, sino también verificar el papeleo diario y comprobar que absolutamente todo esté en orden. Sí, agotador. Y más cuando el dueño de la empresa me tenía tanto afecto, y decía que era la mejor trabajadora del lugar, que no me dejaba siquiera respirar tranquila, pues al segundo de haber terminado una labor, ya tenía una nueva _misión_ que encomendarme.

Claro, todo lo retribuía con la excelente paga que me brindaba, además de ser amable – guapo y joven – y considerado con todos a su alrededor. Llevaba cuatro años trabajando para él y, por ende, cuatro navidades, y, sinceramente no me podía quejar, ni de él, ni de su esposa, Kushina Uzumaki, de donde provenía el nombre de la empresa. El susodicho – Minato Namikaze – a pesar de su experiencia, se notaba que aún era bastante joven, o al menos eso aparentaba.

Ambos eran excelentes personas, y me trataban como una hija _más_ para ellos. Porque sí, tenían un hijo que tenía mi edad (23 años), y que, para colmo, me gustaba. En realidad, más que eso, estaba loca y completamente enamorada de él, desde hacía ya cuatro años – a mi parecer – infinitos.

El hijo de mis jefes también trabajaba en la empresa, pero él se encargaba más bien del tema del transporte de los productos, algo muy diferente a lo que yo hacía; sin embargo, me lo topaba todos los benditos días. Su nombre, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto era rubio, o más bien de cabellos divinamente dorados. Sus ojos de color azul casi como el mar, siempre transmitían calidez. Su tostada piel se veía reluciente en contraste con sus impecables dientes una vez que sonreía de manera singular.

Ese hombre era mi perdición.

Era tan gentil y caballeroso. Un tanto torpe, pero sumamente divertido. Alegre, hiperactivo, y perseverante en cada una de sus decisiones. Sencillo y humilde, a pesar de provenir de una de las familias más adineradas de todo el país. Y era muy dedicado a su trabajo.

Me enamoré de él desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Y no lo conocí de una manera precisamente esperada, sino en una situación bastante incómoda. Llegó a casa una tarde de invierno, presentándose como novio de mi no muy agradable prima lejana Shion. Un tiempo después, comenzó a ir a mi casa más seguido, y fue testigo de mi ardua búsqueda de empleo, por lo que fue tan generoso, y me ofreció trabajar en la empresa de su familia. Nos hicimos grandes amigos, acrecentándose cada vez más el amor que sentía por él.

Mi prima, consciente de nuestra gran amistad, se puso insoportablemente celosa un tiempo, por lo que decidí mantener distancia. Después de todo era _su_ novio, y no el mío.

En estos días de intenso laburo, solemos encontramos en los pasillos y siempre me saluda con buena onda rebosando de él. A veces, lo solía ver frente a la oficina discutiendo con Shion. Sus peleas eran frecuentes, pero al parecer siempre terminaban arreglándose. Aunque, por lo que se ve, su relación siempre aparentó ser inestable.

-Hinata-san- me llamó una voz amiga, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Observé a una de mis compañeras con las que más hablaba. Sus castaños ojos se posaban en mí, y me dedicaba una agradable sonrisa.

-Matsuri-chan…- mi sonrisa fue como un "¿puedo ayudarte en algo?"

-Emh, sí… Es que ya son las cinco y media…- explicó con tranquilidad. Me sorprendí enormemente al darme cuenta de que mi turno había acabado hacía media hora.

-Ah, muchas gracias.- atiné a responder con una sonrisa un tanto falsa, pues lo único que quería era volar para mi residencia, comer algo, y echarme a dormir como no lo hacía en días.

-Nos vemos mañana…- me mencionó sonriéndome con su característica amabilidad, mientras se encaminaba hacia la oficina de Minato-sama.

-Sí, hasta entonces…- tomé mi bolso y me apresuré a firmar el acta de actividades realizadas por día. ¡Los zapatos de tacón me estaban matando!

Me despedí del guardia de seguridad y me encaminé hacia el estacionamiento del edificio. Me detuve de inmediato al llegar.

Justo al lado de mi coche, se encontraba mi amado Naruto Uzumaki, recostado por el suyo, con una mano cubriéndole el rostro, como si estuviera arrepentido de algo. Me acerqué con cautela.

-N…Naruto-kun…- mierda. Era imposible contener mi estúpido titubeo cada ver que lo tenía cerca de mí. Levantó la mirada.

-Hinata…-murmuró algo desganado, sin embargo, me dedicó una infartante sonrisa torcida. -¿A qué se debe que te vas retirando recién?

-Se me pasó la hora…- confesé algo avergonzada. Él pareció evadirme en cuanto posé mi mirada en la suya, puesto que ladeó la cabeza rápidamente. Su semblante se encontraba vacío y sin expresión alguna, y aquello me extrañó bastante. Él _no_ era así.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué te sucede?- me animé a decirlo, pero creo que en un tono tan bajo, que no estaba segura de que me había escuchado o no.

Me observó por unos segundos, y luego soltó un suspiro bastante audible, que se parecía a uno de infinito cansancio.

-Terminé con Shion.

No, mi mente estaba realmente algo torcida. ¿Cómo era capaz de alegrarme por la desdicha de la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo? Eso estaba mal.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? O sea, ¿Por qué?- mis cuestionamientos se oían patéticos, pero realmente necesitaba saber todo aquello.

-En realidad, fue ella quien terminó conmigo…- al ver la inmensa angustia en su mirada siempre brillante, me sentí la peor persona del mundo por haberme alegrado anteriormente. –Dice que ya no siente lo mismo que antes, y… duele.

-Es lógico que te sientas así…- dije comprensiva, dejando mi bolso sobre mi automóvil, y ubicándome junto a él, imitando su posición. Debía apoyarlo, no importaba ya cuán grande fuera el dolor de saber que él sufría por otra chica. Después de todo, éramos amigos. –Mira, no todo está perdido, Naruto-kun. Hay miles de chicas que de seguro mueren por estar contigo…- _"realmente las hay"._

-Pero yo la quiero a ella, Hina. ¿Cómo encontrar a otra?

Una opresión fue lo que sentí en el pecho.

-Lo sé. Y te vas a recuperar de ésta…- le dije intentando transmitirle algo de confianza. –Escucha, yo…- sin poder controlarme ya, lo miré intensamente a los ojos, y mi respiración se agitó. Cerré los ojos. –Yo… sé de alguien que…- me mordí el labio inferior de manera involuntaria. Estaba a punto de meter la pata. –Ay, Naruto-kun, yo…- hasta el fondo. –Es decir tú…- él no comprendía mi actitud. –Me gustas.- declaré, y me temblaron las rodillas. –Estoy enamorada de ti, y no…- suspiré. –No me gusta verte sufrir.

-Hinata…- su suave murmullo, y la penetrante mirada que posaba en mi rostro hizo que no me pudiera contener más tiempo, y… lo besé.

Lo besaba a un ritmo regular mientras lo tomaba torpemente de las mejillas. Él, al principio, quedó estático, pero luego se dedicó a responderme el beso, permitiéndome explorar su boca, sentir la dulzura de sus labios mientras rozaban con firmeza los míos, y, finalmente, su lengua. Su exquisita lengua me recorría los labios, llenándome de su calidez, haciendo bombear mi corazón con cada vez más fuerza, dejándome sin aliento al arrebatarme todo el oxígeno.

Besarlo había sido tal y como me lo había imaginado… Maravillosamente embriagador.

-Hinata, Hinata…- susurró una vez que nos separamos, intentando volver a respirar con normalidad. –Lo siento…- dijo después de haber lanzado un suspiro arrebatador.

Había jurado que ni tan siquiera un severo golpe de lleno en el rostro me hubiera dolido tanto como el pesar en sus ojos y su voz al pronunciar aquellas disculpas. ¿Por qué debía disculparse? Parecía arrepentido, y aquello, obviamente, me dolió, tal vez más de lo que me esperé.

-No, no…- lo interrumpí, tratando se omitir las ganas que tenía de echarme a llorar, y desatar el nudo en mi garganta. –Soy yo quien debe disculparse.

Me corrí hacia mi coche con una velocidad impresionante, e intenté simular una sonrisa mientras tomaba mi bolso.

-Lo siento…- la voz temblorosa y algo entrecortada ya no fui capaz de esconder. Su mirada que evidenciaba lástima, me hizo tanto daño como lo haría una lanza justo en el centro del corazón. Cerré de un portazo mi sencillo automóvil. Ya supe lo que todo aquello significaba.

Arranqué el coche, y ya no fui capaz de girarme para observar si sus hermosos orbes azules se posaban o no en mí, de modo que cristalinas lágrimas ya brotaban de los míos, y ahora me quemaban las mejillas al rozarlas, junto con el sentimiento de haberlo echado todo a perder.

Me sentía un poco más idiota de lo normal.

**_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._**

El resto de la semana fue un caos total, al menos para mí.

Las ventas habían aumentado considerablemente, ocasionando que, cada noche mis piernas tardasen una eternidad en responderme, una vez que me acostaba, dispuesta a tomar un descanso.

Me pasé escuchando las críticas de Hanabi – mi hermanita de diecisiete años – hacia las tiendas de ropa; los reclamos de Shion a su nuevo flamante novio, supongo que por celos; y… tratando de evitar a Naruto.

Los días se me hacían cada vez más pesados, puesto que resistirse a esa destellante mirada y a esa radiante sonrisa zorruna me era casi imposible. Me abstuve de hablar con él en toda la semana, y me dediqué netamente al trabajo. Noté que, en varias ocasiones, intentaba decirme algo, mas sólo atiné a colocar a Matsuri en medio siempre.

No estaba dispuesta a encararlo aún, no después de haber arruinado nuestra amistad con ese estúpido – y a la vez soñado – beso. Tendría que esperar para volver a dirigirle la palabra sin sentir tanta vergüenza de mirarlo a los ojos.

Con esa mentalidad, me levanté en aquella hermosa y fresca mañana del veinticuatro de diciembre. Ese día ni el siguiente teníamos trabajo, por lo que duré varias horas tirada en mi lecho, antes de al fin bajar un pie de él.

Luego de haberme duchado, me vestí con algo ligero, pues – sorpresivamente – ese día no hacía demasiado frío, y luego bajé para desayunar.

No había nadie en casa, y supuse que todos habían salido a comprar obsequios de navidad. Yo debería hacer lo mismo al medio día aproximadamente.

Serví la leche en un tazón, y eché el cereal encima.

En cuanto me dispuse a desayunar, el timbre sonó, interrumpiendo todos mis pensamientos. Me levanté con pesar, y caminé tranquilamente hasta llegar a abrir la puerta y encontrarme de cara con… _él_.

-¡Hola, Hinata!

Me quedé petrificada y sin poder proferir sonido alguno durante varios minutos al verlo ahí, saludándome como si nada, regalándome la sonrisa que hacía que mi mundo entero diera un giro radical, observándose tan tierno y perfecto con aquella sencilla vestimenta y la simpática gorra de Santa Claus.

-Naruto-kun…- dije, arrepintiéndome al instante de cómo iba vestida. Aquel ridículo camisón manga larga de Hello Kitti, ese short sumamente corto, esas un tanto estropeadas yçpantuflas rosas, y ese desordenado y vergonzoso cabello mal recogido. Me observó de pies a cabeza, sonrió de medio lado. Me ruboricé involuntariamente.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que debía huir corriendo del lugar cuanto antes.

-Estoy seguro de que te enteras de que, este año, mis padres y yo no viajamos para las fiestas.- habló sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Asentí quedamente. –Bueno, me conoces, y sabes que odio todo lo aburrido…

Volví a asentir.

-Y bueno, para que todos los empleados la pasemos de maravillas esta noche buena…- sonrió y me tendió una nota. –Organicé una fiesta navideña en el salón de la empresa, y, pues, estás cordialmente invitada…

-Umh, gracias…- dije tomando el sobre. Le sonreí tímidamente, y no pude dejar de observar lo guapo que estaba.

-Bueno, espero verte allí, Hinata…- murmuró, y me dio un beso suave en la mejilla, dejándome anonada. –Nos vemos…- esto último lo dijo en un susurro y, luego de sonreírme otra vez, se fue alejando en dirección a su automóvil, sin despegarme la mirada de encima.

Lo despedí agitando las manos, con el corazón de pronto latiéndome a mil por hora. Me mordí el labio inferior, siendo incapaz de interpretar los sentimientos que se apoderaban de mí en ese preciso momento.

Me dieron unas ganas intensas de asistir a aquella fiesta, y ya no importaban, en gran medida, las dudas que me podían embargar.

**_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._**

Listo.

Había limpiado la casa, había comprado obsequios para todos, los coloqué debajo del árbol – me suponía que no deberían de abrirlos antes de media noche – y terminé de asearme, dispuesta a prepararme para asistir a esa dichosa fiesta.

Escogí la ropa que llevaría y la coloqué encima de mi cama. No iría demasiado producida, y llevaría un abrigo extra por si esa noche llegara a nevar.

Tres toquecitos desenfrenados en la puerta de mi habitación, me indicó que mi familia estaba de vuelta recién, y ya estaba por ser las ocho de la noche.

-¡Hina-chan!- Hanabi ingresó a apresuradamente apenas abrí la puerta. –Shion me comentó lo de la fiesta a la que te invitaron… Y su ruptura con Naruto-san…- parecía bastante animada.

-Hanabi…- reproché luego de lanzar un suspiro. –Sabes que no pienso aprovecharme de esto…- ella tenía conocimiento de todos mis sentimientos.

-Lo sé, aburrida…- dijo rodando los ojos. Dirigió rápidamente su mirada a mi cama, y observó con repugnancia la ropa que había elegido. –Tú _no_ irás _así_…- fue más bien una orden. Me encogí de hombros, mientras comenzaba a peinar mi cabello todavía húmedo.

Ella chasqueó la lengua la lengua y negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Se retiró de mi habitación, y al toque regresó con un par de bolsas de una conocida tienda de ropas.

-Si no vas a pasar con nosotros la navidad…- murmuró con una sonrisa traviesa. –Que al menos valga la pena…

Extendió sobre mi ordenada cama prácticamente un nuevo guardarropas. Seleccionó un par de prendas y regresó a su lugar las restantes.

-Hanabi-chan, no tienes por qué…-

-Tranquila, nee-chan…- me interrumpió con un brillo en los ojos. –Considéralo un regalo, espero que tú también me hayas comprado uno…- asentí divertida y ella me sonrió. –Esto es lo que te pondrás.

Me señaló un precioso pantalón chupín de jean negro, levemente desteñido, y un lujoso pullover de seda color violeta pronunciado, seguida de una sudadera de tela más gruesa de un color un poco más oscuro. Sonrió al colocar al lado unas lujosas botas de tacón de color púrpura.

Negué con la cabeza y suspiré sonriente. Ella realmente tenía buenos gustos, no como yo, que casi siempre me ponía lo primero que encontraba.

-Gracias…- murmuré.

-Ok, termina de peinarte, iré por mi planchita de cabellos, y traeré algo de maquillaje…- asentí. –Eso sí, tú buscas una blusa que ponerte debajo. Las mías son demasiado ajustadas, y tus pechos son gigantescos para compararlos con los míos…

Me ruboricé y le lancé un peine antes de que saliera disparada por la puerta.

Agradecía infinitamente poder tener a Hanabi conmigo.

**_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._**

_"Espero verte allí"_

Sus palabras resonaban fuertemente en mi mente.

Esa debía ser mi frase, pues llevaba más de media hora en aquella fiesta, y él ni siquiera amagaba a aparecer. Me estaba cansando de estar allí, sola, en un rincón. Bueno, al menos la música retro era bastante soportable.

No entendía la razón de su ausencia, pues sus padres conversaban muy animadamente a un lado de la mesa del ponche y los bastones navideños. Una desesperación quiso apoderarse de mí.

Intenté calmarme cuando vi a Matsuri ingresar al salón, acompañada de un apuesto pelirrojo. Sin pudor alguno, me apresuré en llegar donde ella, y nos pasamos conversando la mayor parte de la noche.

La gran cena de Noche Buena llegó rápidamente, pues estábamos a tan sólo una hora de la navidad.

Me senté en medio de Matsuri y Minato, cada uno con sus respectivas parejas junto a ellos. Mi jefe, a cada tanto me preguntaba qué tal me parecía la fiesta, y a menudo me regalaba una brillante sonrisa que exhibía por completo sus blancos dientes – de tal palo, tal astilla – y yo sólo respondía que estaba muy buena, y sólo sonreía tímidamente, aunque las ganas de preguntarle por Naruto me estaban carcomiendo.

Me contuve y me dediqué a degustar aquel delicioso pavo, que se acompañaba de una fresca sidra. Todo estaba exquisito, inclusive las ensaladas de todos los colores que adornaban la larga mesa.

Una vez culminada la cena, Kushina nos ofreció dirigirnos a la "mesa de postres" – que se ubicaba al lado de la del ponche – en la cual habían toda clase de dulces, desde el tradicional pan dulce navideños, hasta pasteles, helados y malteadas. Elegí el pastel de fresa, y me quedé a saborearlo en la mesa, pues quise darle a Matsuri y a su novio, Gaara, un poco de privacidad. Me terminé el postre y dejé el plato tranquilamente sobre la mesa.

-Hola, Hinata.

Oír su voz a mis espaldas me paralizó cada músculo del cuerpo, mientras una sensación indescriptible me recorría las entrañas.

Giré lentamente hasta lograr que quedáramos uno frente a otro. Era increíble cómo lograba verse aún más sexy de lo que ya era. Me estaba observando fijamente y sonreía. Me di cuenta de que no lo había saludado.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-kun…- intenté sonreír de una manera un tanto más natural, aunque fracasé.

-Te ves realmente hermosa…- sus ojos azules brillaban en la ya escasa luz del salón. –Espero que no me hayas extrañado tanto.- sonrió socarrón. –Tuve que visitar a unos primos…

-Ya veo…- sólo pude sonreír quedamente a causa de los nervios, y volteé la cabeza. Lo escuché lanzar una risita baja. Lo miré directamente al rostro nuevamente.

-¿Estuviste comiendo pastel?- inquirió sonriendo de medio lado. Me enrojecí. Me había descubierto en una de mis debilidades.

-¿P…por qué lo dices?- titubeé.

-Es sólo que…- acercó su cuerpo bruscamente al mío, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. –Tienes algo de merengue…- susurró sobre mis labios, descolocándome completamente. –Aquí…- mi respiración se agitó en cuanto su lengua tibia rozó la comisura derecha de mis labios, retirando con suavidad el resto de la crema que descansaba allí. –Listo…- se alejó un poco, y me volvió a sonreír.

Cerré los ojos con inquietud. No entendía el porqué de sus acciones, ni el cambio repentino de su actitud para conmigo. Me frustraba no poder comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Me moría por descubrir, tan sólo una cuarta parte, de lo que él pensaba y sentía hacia mí.

-Perdóname, Hinata…- murmuró, al arecer comprendiendo mi incomodidad. –Ven…- me tomó de las manos, y me encaminó hacia el ventanal del salón, en donde se encontraba un bonito balcón, que daba vista a prácticamente toda la ciudad. –Aquí es más tranquilo…

Nos observamos por unos instantes, y yo seguía sin poder responderle nada. Me mordí el labio inferior ante mis dudas, y lancé un suspiro.

-Hina, no hagas eso…- me suplicó en un susurro. Lo observé de inmediato. –Perdóname por esto, pero es que no soy capaz de sacarte de mi cabeza…- mis ojos se abrieron enormemente ante mi sorpresa. –No he dejado de pensar en ti desde que me besaste con tanta determinación la vez pasada…- me ruboricé en cuanto él lo mencionó así. –No sé qué exactamente me habrás hecho, pero al parecer me hipnotizaste, o algo por el estilo… y no sólo con tu belleza, sino también por lo tierna que eres…

Fruncí los labios, avergonzada.

-Sé que me comporté como un idiota, pero me hiciste perder la noción de lo que hacía…- sus palabras aceleraban mi ritmo cardiaco con violencia. –Me sorprendió lo que hiciste, es todo…- continuó al notar que yo no diría nada. –Y más cuando me evitabas después en el trabajo. Estaba muy confundido…

Bajé el rostro arrepentida, mas él me sujetó de la barbilla.

-Deberías observar hacia arriba y no hacia abajo…- sugirió clavando su mirada en mi rostro. Hice exactamente lo que me dijo.

Me quedé absorta por unos instantes al notar que nos encontrábamos justo debajo de un muérdago. Y la adrenalina se apoderó de mí nuevamente.

-¿M…me trajiste a propósito…?- por fin fui capaz de cuestionar, intentando ocultar mi alegría, mas fracasé otra vez, pues mi sonrisa era más que evidente.

-Lo siento, Hinata…- dijo mostrándome todos sus perfectos dientes al sonreír. –Pero ya no soy capaz de aguantar las ganas de besarte de nuevo. Te juro. Me matas…

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de desfallecer con su confesión, pues antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me tomó abruptamente del rostro, y unió nuestros labios en un intenso beso, deslizando con firmeza absoluta los suyos contra los míos, embriagándome una vez más.

Los sonidos, como el alarido de la gente dentro del salón, los fuegos artificiales en la calle, y las copas de champagne chocándose entre sí, nos interrumpieron, y nos alertaron al mismo tiempo, de algo muy especial.

-Feliz navidad…- murmuró sonriente, con la voz un tanto entrecortada.

-Feliz navidad.- repliqué sonriendo tímidamente entre dientes, antes de que volviera a jalarme hacia él, y besarme.

Esta vez con ferocidad…

**_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._**

Naruto me besaba con arrebatamiento el cuello, aumentando, tanto los latidos de mi corazón, como mi frecuencia respiratoria. Causaba un cosquilleo en todo mi interior cada vez que rozaba su lengua con mi piel.

Nos encontrábamos ya sólo en ropa interior, dentro de aquel depósito del mismo edificio en donde se realizaba la dichosa fiesta de navidad. La diferencia de estaturas se estaba convirtiendo en una dificultad, por lo que él arrojó al piso aquellas tarjetas que se encontraban perfectamente ordenadas encima de la mesada, y con desesperación, me tomó de cintura, y me subió sobre dicho mueble.

Recorría todo mi cuerpo con sus expertas manos, erizándome toda la piel, mientras yo ahogaba pequeños gemidos en sus besos. Terminó de retirar nuestras respectivas ropas interiores, y un nuevo pánico se apoderó de mí.

Dejó besos húmedos por todo mi torso, mientras yo me estremecía. Se colocó bien firme en el espacio existente entre mis piernas, y fue allí que cometí un error enorme... No decirle que era mi primera vez.

Unió su cuerpo con el mío de una sola estocada, y sentí un dolor desgarrador recorrerme las entrañas. Un quejido de dolor, acompañado de un sollozo mío, lo alertaron. Me observó con los ojos abiertos cuan grandes eran. Me mordí el labio inferior intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Hinata… lo siento. Yo… yo no sabía…- parecía realmente arrepentido. -¿Te duele?- preguntó con suavidad, mientras se quedaba estático en mi interior. Negué quedamente con la cabeza.

Intenté respirar con tranquilidad, mientras una nueva sensación se apoderó de mí cuando me removí ligeramente. Era muy diferente al dolor que había sentido hacía unos instantes. Me observó a los ojos, y me besó suavemente en los labios luego de unos minutos.

Sus ojos afilados me observaban con intensidad en las penumbras.

-¿Puedo continuar?- inquirió, y pude ver el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no lastimarme nuevamente. Asentí respirando con dificultad, y ahí fue cuando empezó a enseñarme el bello arte de amar.

Una electricidad me recorría todo el cuerpo cada vez que iba y venía. Una sensación de estremecimiento se apoderaba de todo mí ser una vez que iba aumentando la velocidad, y la intensidad. Aun así, el vaivén era muy profundo, tanto, que pensé que llegaría a enloquecer.

-Na…Naruto-k…kun…- apenas podía clamar su nombre. Lo que sentía era indescriptible. Tan satisfactorio, que no me permitía siquiera hablar.

-Ah, Hinata…

Cuando pronunció mi nombre, me hundí inmensamente en el calor que emanaban nuestros cuerpos. Creí que desfallecería cuando hizo del ritmo de las embestidas regularmente veloces. Mis suaves quejidos sonaban como murmullos, y parecía agradarle.

-Me enloqueces, Hinata…- dijo acompañado de un gruñido.

Fue entonces cuando clavé mis uñas con violencia en su amplia espalda masculina. Una nueva corriente eléctrica nos surcó, pues él también se removió con más fuerza, y entonces me aferré más a él, rodeándolo con las piernas. Él levantó su mirada al techo, y yo incliné mi espalda hacia adelante, como un felino.

Poco después, llegamos juntos a la cumbre del placer, que estaba colmada de nuestros más atroces deseos de estar juntos por una eternidad llena de pasión desenfrenada.

Lo abracé, mientras seguíamos en la misma posición. Él apoyó su sudorosa frente en mi hombro. Jamás sentimos el frío de la noche, debido a nuestro caluroso y sentido encuentro. Me acariciaba la espalda desnuda con suavidad. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del momento.

-Te amo, Naruto-kun…

Lo escuché lanzar nuevamente una risita baja, y lo sentí negar con la cabeza.

-Te amo, Hinata…

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que cometimos el enorme error de no colocarle traba a la puerta del depósito, pues ésta se abrió de golpe, evidenciando nuestro reciente acto de amor culminado. Y lo peor, era Minato-sama.

Ahogué un gritillo e intenté cubrirme, al igual que Naruto. El mandamás de _Uzumaki's Import_ cerró la puerta de golpe, pero pude divisar que había sonreído ligeramente cuando nos encontró en _esa_ situación.

-Supongo que no estaban verificando que los productos estén en orden, ¿verdad?- dijo al otro lado de la puerta, y su tono era, evidentemente, con sorna.

Naruto comenzó a reír, pero yo tenía ganas de llorar.

Nunca más iba a poder observar a mi jefe a los ojos, después de todo, me había acostado con su hijo, en su fiesta de navidad. Qué peor.

Desde esa noche, nunca más supe si realmente amaba la navidad, o la odiaba.

**_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._**

_-Oye, mamá…-_ me llamó aquella dulce vocecita que se había convertido en la razón principal de mi vida, interrumpiendo la totalidad de mis recuerdos.

_-¿Qué sucede, mi amor?-_ inquirí suavemente, mientras terminaba de arreglarle las trenzas a su largo y sedoso cabello rubio.

Estaba sentada junto a mi pequeña Naruko – de cinco años – sobre la alfombra de la sala de mi hogar, aquella fría noche del veinticuatro de diciembre, en el que la blanca nieve adornaba cada rincón de la ciudad de Tokio.

-_Tú también amas la navidad, ¿verdad?-_ preguntó tiernamente, con la voz llena de curiosidad infantil.

-_Mmh…-_ sonreí para mis adentros al volver a mí los recuerdos de tantas navidades vergonzosas, en especial _una_. –_Cada uno tiene su propia forma de ver la navidad…-_ expliqué con paciencia_. –Lo que siento por estas fechas es algo muy especial… y complicado._

_-Ah, pues yo si la amo…-_ me mencionó regalándome una preciosa y angelical sonrisa, mientras sus esbeltos ojos perlas se clavaban en mi rostro. –_Me encantan los obsequios que me trae Santa…_

-_Pero, hija…-_ sonreí. –_La navidad no sólo se trata de obsequios…_

_-Sí, lo sé, mamá…-_ me interrumpió riendo. –_El amor a la familia también cuenta, ¿verdad?-_ asentí con suma seguridad. –_Es por eso que estoy de acuerdo con papá…_

Observé interrogante a Naruto, quien se encontraba a dos metros de nosotras, intentando prender las lucecitas del pequeño árbol de navidad que tenemos en casa, sonriendo ampliamente.

-_A ver…-_ observé a mi hija_. -¿Qué te dijo tu papá, cariño?-_ indagué amablemente.

_-Me dijo que él tiene sus propias razones para amar la navidad casi tanto como a nosotras…_

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras Naruto se acercaba a nosotras con una radiante sonrisa. Sí, él seguía teniendo el mismo efecto sobre mí, como hacía más de diez años.

-_Tu padre tiene toda la razón, mi amor._

_-A ver, mis amores… ya arregle el árbol…-_ comentó sentándose junto a nosotras. Ambas nos recostamos por sobre su pecho. –_Bueno, es hora de que pidan sus deseos para esta navidad_…- dijo acariciándonos_. -¿Tienen algún sueño? El mío ya se ha cumplido…-_ murmuró observándonos con ternura.

_-¡Quiero muchos regalos!-_ exclamó Naruko, provocando que ella y su pare comenzaran a reír estruendosamente.

Los observé y me aferré con fuerza a los brazos de mi amado Naruto, y tomé de las manitas a mi pequeña. Cerré los ojos y sonreí.

_-Ya no hay nada más… que pueda desear…_

.

.

.

_…El mundo está en las manos de aquellos que tienen el coraje de soñar y corren el riesgo de vivir sus sueños…_

Paulo Coelho.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**Sólo espero que haya estado interesante ^^**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
